


We Will Never Forget (2013)

by Elizabeth A Nield (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: A Poet's Life For Me: Introspections and Reflections [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Elizabeth%20A%20Nield
Summary: Written on the twelfth anniversary of 9/11.





	

  

Winds blow through the streets

Edging round people who pause

Winding past tourists and those

Images of smoky towers proud

Lest we forget, those who dwell

Lying in the shadow of the fallen

Now is the time, twelve years on

Electing to remember those lost

Victims of arrogance and hatred

Enemies who struck our country

Rage welling within our hearts

Forget them not, but can we yet

Overcome the hatred and fear?

Ruled by fear, our people cry

Give us justice! Let our worth

Ever be measured by freedom

Together as brothers, not slaves

Slaves to fear and conquest

Ephemeral towers rise and seem

Placed to ask, _Have we forgotten?_

Together, united, we stand as one

Else we shatter, a land divided

Making what we fear a truth.

Brothers, sisters we should not be

Embroiled in this senseless war

Rather, let us seek for peace

Embrace each other, through it all

Let us be brethren, and come to

Equally hold in reverence those

Veterans who held our defence.

Eating away at us, war strikes us

Nationwide, and as one world

Taking us to our knees. Is this

Hatred not what they want?

_12 years on, let us remember._

 

 


End file.
